The present invention relates, in general, to stress cracks, and more particularly, to a device and method for enhancing the healing of topical stress cracks.
Prior to the present invention, a stress crack that develops on the hands or feet is normally treated by applying an ointment or cream to soften the skin and induce healing. Because a stress crack is similar to an open wound on the skin, the crack is often painful and sometimes bleeds. It is also slow to heal because it is typically exposed to water, air, detergents, and other external elements. A bandage is sometimes used, but this acts merely as a cover which affords minimal protection from the above mentioned elements.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a device for promoting the healing of a topical stress crack in a predetermined skin portion of the body. The device includes a first means engageable with the skin portion of the body for drawing the stress crack together. A screen member attached to the first means and disposed intermediate with the skin crack and first means. Finally, a medical adhesive engageable with the screen member is used for sealing the stress crack.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a method for promoting the healing of a topical stress crack. Such method comprises the steps of positioning the device and the screen member attached to an aperture in the device over the stress crack. The stress crack is closed by securing the device to the skin. A predetermined amount of medical adhesive is applied through the aperture. The medical adhesive is allowed to dry, and then the device is removed. The screen member and the medical adhesive remain attached to the closed stress crack for a predetermined amount of time, whereby the stress crack will be healed.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a device for promoting the healing of topical stress cracks.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for an individual to effectively treat a topical stress crack without assistance, since at least one hand is free to apply the application of the medical adhesive once the device is secured on the skin.
Still a further object of the present invention is to minimize the discomfort associated with an open stress crack during the healing process.
In addition to the various objects of the invention that have been described above, various other objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent to those persons skilled in the relevant art from the following more detailed description of the invention, particularly, when such description is taken in conjunction with the attached drawing figures and the appended claims.